Railways
Railways are a key part of transportation in Northland. There are several different companies operating both Cargo and passenger services. These companies are: Northland Railways (Government) Dan Trains (Private) Northorn Northwestern Railway (Private) & Greater Northorn Railways (Private). The most important route is Northorn Central to Axon Peir which leads to international territories. Routes There are several routes planned but few actually built. Northorn South - Axon Peir - International Territories The route starts from Northorn Central Station and stays underground till it comes into the open just past Iceland Street. It then continues next to Metro line 1 for around 100 blocks. Then the line passes the main depot and Dan Transport Cargo hub at Northorn West. The line then crosses an ocean along the James Bridge. At Stryntsby, the line heads over the line into the Greater Northorn Railways Stryntsby cargo terminal onto an over head station. Next, the line to Axon passes a Work In Progress route heading further west and the single line heading to Stryntsby Heath. This route is owned by Dan Trains, But Northland Railways are allowed to operate on it to be able to get to international territories After passing a station that is yet to open, the line goes over the sea and turns right to Axon. After Axon, the line goes under ground into a tube shaped tunnel for around 350 blocks into Axon Peir. There are 4 platforms at Axon peir, 2 terminating and 2 for international trains. Stryntsby - Stryntsby Heath - Axon Peir This train service only runs once a day and goes from Stryntsby into the rareley used Stryntsby Heath Station. After turning around at Stryntsby Heath the train continues on straight to Axon Peir. It does not make a return journey. Northorn South - Magland (High Speed) This train service is the only high speed service. it runs from Northorn central to Newton city. For the first 400 blocks the service runs in a tunnel, it then goes above ground and goes over a village. Shortly after passing the village the train enters a mountain. It then passes over a really big ocean and through alot of field until it finally reaches Newton City. This is the longest train service on the server and is operated by Northland Railways. Northorn South - Magland via Alexy Junction Nr service add more kthx Magland - Northorn South As part of the North West Main Line, this line serves smaller towns between Magland Central and Northorn Central. This is double track except between Northorn West Junction and Northorn South where there are 4-6 tracks. This line has many tunnels aswell. Jayton North - Northorn West A single track branch line operated by NNWR, with 3 intermediate stations between Northorn West and Jayton North. The only passing loop on the line is at Wadditch Abandoned platforms and unfinished tunnels It is no lie that the railways have a lot of abandoned structures and unfinished stations and tunnels. One example of this is are the abandoned platforms at Northorn Central (see picture). The work started when it was discovered that Northorn Central had too little platforms to cope with the trains. They found a perfect spot for the new platforms and work started. It turned out shortly that it would be too expensive. At this time a railway that went around Northorn was also built meaning that trains could skip Northorn. The project was officially abandoned at the 21st of March 1954. In 2017 it was planned to reopen the station but due to line M3 being in the way, this platform has now become an area hub for the Northland Hardware O&D Project.__FORCETOC__